mafiafandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Rock Around The Clock (Bill Haley)
Rock Around The Clock — одна з пісень в Mafia Ⅱ. Історія Rock Around the Clock була написана Фрідманом і Майерсом наприкінці 1952 року. Саме Майерс запропонував записати її Біллу Хейлі і його групі The Comets після успіху їх пісні Crazy Man, Crazy в 1953 році, проте продюсер Хейлі перешкодив цьому. Тоді Майерс віддав пісню Сонні Дею і його групі The Knights, в записі яких вона і вийшла вперше, користуючись успіхом в деяких регіонах США (ця версія мало була схожа на майбутній сингл Хейлі). Коли Білл Хейлі перейшов впродовж весни 1954 року на Decca Records, він вирішив записати Rock Around the Clock на першій же сесії для нового лейбла. Запис проходив в нью- йоркській студії Pythian Temple за участю сесійних музикантів (барабанщик і гітарист, що прийняли участь у записі, не були членами The Comets). Було записано два дубля, з яких була змонтована одна версія. Продюсер запису Гейблер, тим не менше, був більш зацікавлений у пісні Thirteen Women (And Only One Man In Town), записаної тоді ж: у підсумку вона вийшла на заголовній стороні синглу, в той час як Rock Around the Clock була поміщена на бік Б''. Сингл вийшов на Decca Records 20 травня 1954. Так як терміна рок- н- рол в сучасному його значенні ще не існувало, ''Rock Around the Clock була позначена на платівці як фокстрот. Незважаючи на те, що пісню стали грати на радіостанціях і вона навіть увійшла в американський хіт -парад, справжнього успіху у Rock Around the Clock не було довгий час. Лише з виходом навесні 1955 фільму Шкільні джунглі, в якому пісня була використана в якості музичної заставки, до Rock Around the Clock прийшла справжня популярність. До того часу пісня була перевидана на синглі на боці А'' і 9 липня 1955 стала першим рок- н- ролом, що зайняв 1 — е місце в хіт -параді категорії ''поп -музика журналу Білборд, на якому протрималася 8 тижнів. Згідно Книзі рекордів Гіннесса, Rock Around the Clock є найбільш продаваним синглом в історії поп -музики після White Christmas Бінга Кросбі. Згодом Хейлі не раз Перезаписувати Rock Around the Clock. У Mafia Ⅱ Сингл крутять на Empire Central Radio в 1951у. Також вона грає вдома у одного Еріка Рейлі в 11 чолі. Це одна з улюблених пісень бріолінщіков. Слова One, Two, Three O'clock, Four O'clock rock Five, Six, Seven O'clock, Eight O'clock rock Nine, Ten, Eleven O'clock, Twelve O'clock rock We're gonna rock around the clock tonight Put your glad rags on and join me hon' We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one ХОР: We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When the clock strikes two, three and four If the band slows down we'll yell for more We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When the chimes ring five, six, and seven We'll be right in seventh heaven We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too I'll be goin' strong and so will you We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight When the clock stikes twelve we'll cool off then Start a rockin''round the clock again We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight We're gonna rock around the clock tonight Категорія:Пісні Mafia Ⅱ Категорія:Empire Central Radio ru: